Curiosity Cursed The Cat
by Void.Expressions
Summary: Marauders Era! Lydia Greywood is a new student at Hogwarts. She believes she sucks at pretty much everything. What happens when she's cursed to stay near a certin someone during a full moon? First fic, don't flame me too badly... OCRemus slight JL
1. Chapter 1 Wasted

Chapter 1- Wasted

She sat in the seat of the old muggle car, her long dark hair in her face, and her gray eyes peering out the window into the stormy swirl of rain, wind, and chaos. It was rainy very hard that day, she took it as a sign of how the rest of the day, and the year, was going to run for her. She was heading, with her parents and sister, to Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, to get on the train that would deliver her to her dark future of failing grades and wasted time. Her parent's efforts to motivate her were wasted, the Teacher's knowledge will be wasted, and the other student's attempts of friendship were going to be wasted she thought solemnly. Lydia Greywood was entering her first year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a witch, but not a very skilled one to say the least. After reading through '_The Standard book of Spells Grade 1_' She had tried to perform a simple repair spell on her cracked bedroom window, let's just say that there is no longer a window. Both her parents are muggles so they were no help, and her 'perfect' older sister Drea would just laugh and show off her skills. Drea was in her second year at Hogwarts, and she was always coming home with passing tests, funny stories and great gossip. She would also, of coarse, tell the adventures of two of the most popular students in the school; James Potter, and Sirius Black. Drea would spend hours jabbering on about their gang, sneaky pranks, and hilarious mishaps. She would even talk about the other two boys, Remus Lupin, supposedly the only one who broke up serious issues, and kept them in check, and Peter Pettigrew, the runt of the litter, and the one who was sent to do most of the dirty work. Wouldn't it be great to meet them? She thought as she continued to stare out at the storm.

Thunder clapped, and she was shaken from her mind. How long had she been in the car? It seemed like forever. Drea and her mother were busy chatting about Drea's first time on the train, and how she wasn't even a bit scared. Her father was concentrating on the ever-so-hard-to-see road. Then, after hearing of Drea's perfect first day, like a rushing wave, fear came over her as she stared out at the outline of Kings Cross Station coming into view.

Her Barred Owl, Ekain, ruffled his dark striped feathers and clicked his beak, attracting much unneeded attention to the family. Little whispers like: 'Owls? Who brings owls to a train station?' and 'Whoa, checkout the freaks.' Followed them everywhere. It probably does look weird, she thought as she pushed her heavy cart towards platform 9 and 10. She had seen her sister run right through the wall last year, to get to platform 9 and ¾. What if I'm not even good enough to get through the wall? What if I smash my face and turn into an embarrassed bloody mess? What will my parents say? What will Drea say? All these questions buzzed through her mind as she watched her sister slide through with ease.

"Lydia," Her mother piped up. She looked close to tears. "Lydia dear, be good okay? Make sure to write! Also, study hard, stay out of trouble, do your best. I know you'll be okay." She hugged her daughter, then, her husband did the same.

"Be good, and be happy." He said with a smile, and then sent her off. Lydia took a last look back at her waving parents, as if pleading with them to let her stay home. Not to let her go make a complete fool out of her self. But all they did was smile and wave.

Lydia started at a jog toward the wall. As she became steadily more afraid, she began to run faster and faster toward it. She could hear her cart bouncing and squeaking, as she ran faster. Here it comes she thought, the big crash. An image of her body all beat and broken up played through her mind. She closed her eyes and kept going.

All of a sudden she heard her name.

"Lydia! Lydia, stop!" it was Drea's voice.

"I...I made it through?" She asked, relief spreading through her body.

"Yeah, and then some! If it weren't for me you would of run straight into the train!" Drea said giving Lydia a look of worry.

"S sorry. I was scared, so I closed my eyes…" She trailed off.

"What, were you scared you'd crash or something? Even you could make it through that wall." Drea said a smug smile popped on her long face at the rude remark she made. "Just leave your cart here, they'll load it up for you. And don't go following me around. It's bad enough people have to know were related. Just go find some kids your own age to sit with." And with that, she left her sister alone, next to a huge train, and in a crowd of nameless people.

Why me? Lydia thought as she made her way down the cramped train hallway. She kept looking in compartments, but everywhere so far had the maximum of 5 people in it, and the only one she did find with room was one with a red headed couple snogging up against the compartment wall. Defiantly not something I want to deal with, she said aloud, and kept walking.

"Well this is the last one." She stated when she looked in the window. Four second year boys were sitting in the little room. The first one had messy black hair. He was twirling a pair of black glasses in his hand, and talking and laughing with the boy next to him. This one was taller, and had shaggy shoulder length hair. He was agreeing with what ever the first one was saying. Across from him was a small pasty skinned boy, with white blonde hair. He was holding a steaming vial of green liquid that, apparently, he wanted the boy next to him to use on a rather large gash on his face. However, the other boy was paying no mind to him, as he was engulfed in a book entitled _'Lunar Cycle Theory'. _This on had brown-blonde hair, but had an awfully pale completion. The second boy looked up, to notice Lydia in the window. She felt her neck heat up when the first boy motioned for her to come in.

"Who sent you to spy on the trouble makers?" He said with a grin only a true troublemaker could accomplish.

"A prefect I presume." Stated the second boy.

"N…No, I…I just couldn't find an empty compartment…It's my f first time on the train." She stumbled over the words. All the boys were in Gryffindor, she could tell by the robes they wore. On them, was the famed brave lion that represented the house. Her sister was in Ravenclaw, so that was the only robe she had seen up close, but she knew the other houses from reading the book _'Hogwarts: A History'. _

"Ooooh, so you're a first year? Hear that Sirius? Brings back memories..." he trailed off a smile played out on his lips.

"Oi, mate, that was just last year." Sirius Black said with a funny looking expression.

Sirius? Sirius Black? She thought as she collected her nerve to speak again. Than that must mean he's…

Her thought was cut off.

"James Potter." The first boy said, indicating himself and holding out his hand. "And these other nobody's are Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin." He said indicating each boy as he spoke. Remus had put his book away, and Peter's potion was nowhere in sight. She shook his hand and took a seat next to Remus. Upon doing so, she found even more cuts on him up close. Once he noticed her staring at a particularly nasty bruise he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, how rude of James." He said. "He forgot to ask for your name" he said with a smile towards her, and kick towards James.

"Heh, sorry." James apologized. "So who are you?" He asked, with that mischievous grin again.

"I'm Lydia Greywood, and its my, err, first year at Hogwarts." She stated with a clearly nervous pitch in her voice.

"Greywood, Greywood…Don't we know a Greywood?" Peter asked James with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmmm…Oh right! Drea, Drea Greywood, The brain in Herbology last year. That's your older sister right?" James questioned her. Great, she thought, they even referred to her as a brain.

"Yeah that's right." She breathed out.

"She's a Ravenclaw right? Never much liked her myself." He stated, then added quickly "No offence though!"

"None taken. I don't like her either." Lydia smiled, and they all laughed.

"So what house do you want? Not Ravenclaw I suppose." Sirius asked her seeming rather curious.

"I don't know what house I'll get. I'm not clever enough for Ravenclaw anyway, I can barely perform a simple spell…" she trailed off, once again reminded that these boys were only wasting their precious time with her.

"Oh nonsense," Sirius inquired. "No ones perfect in their first year." He comforted her.

"I broke a window with a repair spell." She said in a monotonous tone.

"Well, we'll just have to help you out, won't we guys?" Remus said as he reached for his wand. "Lydia, get your wand out, we'll teach you a few things."

The hours went by full of laughter and fun. Peter squealing with excitement whenever James swished his wand, and Remus and Sirius showing her correct hand movements and spell pronunciations. By the time the train ride was coming to an end, she had learned 5 new spells, and she was a complete master at repairing anything.

"Thank you guys so much." She said after the train had come to a complete stop.

"No problem, we were happy to be of assistance." James said as he pulled on his cloak, and got ready for the ride up to Hogwarts.

After Peter told her where the first years go to get up the school, she shook everyone's hand and prepared to leave the compartment, when Remus grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Hope to see you in Gryffindor, Lydia." He stated, and then left for the school.

Lydia was in higher spirits than ever when she exited the train. She knew she had made some great friends today. I just hope that their not wasted on me, she thought as she headed for the big man calling for all the first years. They probably won't even remember me once school starts anyway She thought once again, as she readied to ride into her future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! If I get some reviews I'll continue it. So please Review this story. Also: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters! I wish I did, but I don't. And it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2 Of Sorting and Secrets

Chapter 2- Of Sorting and Secrets

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" Boomed the huge man calling to all the new students. Lydia took a last look back at the horse-less carts that would be carrying the older students to the school. 'The things magic can do' she thought as she headed towards the path the big man was heading down, still calling for her peers.

"Now, jus' step in a boat, any boat, and we will begin our journey to the school." The man called out when they reached the edge of a vast lake. Once out on the small wooden dock, Lydia climbed clumsily into one of the small brown boats, along with three other rather nervous looking students, who kept eyeing the huge man, as if his boat was going to sink when he stepped in.

"My names Hagrid, the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts." He started, then, he continued to point out his cabin, the amazing Quidditch pitch, and other things as the boats began to slowly move through the calm waters.

Lydia was not listening to intently. Her mind kept trailing off. Random thoughts, like how the rain had stopped so quickly, and how the almost full moon was beautiful over the vast lake, kept popping into her mind. One particular thought, was of that boy, what was his name again? Remus. Of Remus's parting words of hope for her. Even though he was probably just being nice, and that more than likely couldn't care less where she was put, it meant something to her. All the stories her sister told about James and Sirius, barely included Remus, but it still seemed that they were all best mates. I want to know more about all of them, especially Remus. His light hazel eyes, beautiful hair… 'Wait! Snap out of it!' She thought abruptly shaking him from her mind. It was too soon to even begin to think of him as a friend.

"An' jus' 'round ere' is the castle." Hagrid finished his speech as the castle came into view. Lots of excited chatter came out all at once from everyone's mouth.

"I hear it has ghosts! And that there's a secret chamber with a monster!" Exclaimed a small over-excited boy, almost falling from his seat in anticipation.

"Well I hear that there's passage ways that lead all over the school! My big brother says that he thinks there's one that leads straight into the shrieking shack!" Squealed a girl from her own boat. That statement caught everyone's attention, including Lydia's, and Hagrid's.

"Shrieking shack, the most haunted building around for miles. It's said that, on some nights, you can even hear the moaning from the Hogwarts grounds!" Everyone had his or her own thing to share about the building.

"Arigh', Arigh'. There's no passageway to that house, you'd be crazy to go anywhere near it." Hagrid broke up the commotion as they neared the banks of the lake.

"Now, time to go and get sorted into yer houses." He continued. "Jus' go and meet Professor McGonagall on the steps. She'll tell ya's what to do from there." He said, and with that, he left the group to themselves.

Lydia was last in line after Professor McGonagall gave her speech about rules, procedures, and points.

" Once sorted, you will head to your respective table, where your classmates will greet you, and you will able to eat your meals daily." She continued to drone on about the importance of the rules, and basically everything her sister had already told her. Lydia was behind white-blonde haired girl, who was talking to her two friends as if she was queen of the world.

"Ha, rules. My Mother and Father can pay to have them changed for me. Were so rich, we could buy this danm school from that old fool Dumbledore!" Then she went on to explain her house, how many spells she knew, and how superior she was over everyone. That is, until she noticed Lydia listening in.

"Enjoying our conversation are you? Mind your own business and you won't find yourself out of the school." She snapped at her, as if Lydia were no more than a small bug that could be easily smashed. Lydia, to the atrocious little girl's contentment, walked away, for she was a shy quite person, and didn't want to start trouble. The girl put up a smug little smile then continued to ramble on about herself.

"Lenoa Ganksly" McGonagall called from her list of first years, as a very scared looking girl went up to the small wooden stool to be sorted. 'It's only a matter of time before I'm called' Lydia thought nervously, as she stared around the huge room with dread. 'What if I get Slytherin?' she worried as she looked over to the table full of green-and-white cloaked students. Her sister had warned her about Slytherin, saying it was the darkest and meanest house in the whole school. 'I can't find anyone decent from Slytherin.' She would always complain 'I bet you'll end up there.' These words stuck with Lydia while she waited. Looking around, she noticed how big the Great Hall was. It was a beautiful room, with a delightful ceiling that she could stare at for hours on end. While looking at the tables, she managed to pick out where her sister sat at the Ravenclaw table. She was sitting there looking bored as ever, with her short brown hair tied out of her face. Over at the Hufflepuff table, two boys were reading a broom catalog, pointing and making faces at the prices. Then finally at the Gryffindor table, she noticed the second boy from the train, Sirius Black, paying close attention as James carefully aimed his wand at a greasy haired Slytherin boy. Remus, who was sitting across from James, was mouthing something with a frown on his face, but eventually he just gave up trying to stop James from whatever he was going to do. Peter, on the other hand, seemed to be egging James on. James was enjoying it, and Peter was smiling wistfully as they exchanged a high-five.

"Lydia Greywood." Came McGonagall's stern voice. Somehow Lydia knew she was not a teacher to mess with. Walking slowly up to the stool, Lydia noticed that her sister had stopped to pay attention. Keeping her eyes on the ground, Lydia sat down as the old, dusty, patched hat was placed on her head.

"Oh, not to confident of yourself are you?" whispered a strange voice in her ear. 'I must be going crazy' she thought. 'Hats can't talk.' She kept repeating.

"Oh no my dear, they can't. But they can sure think." The hat stated in an amused voice. 'Okay, whatever, just not Slytherin.' She ignored the hats words and thought that.

"Oh no no no, defiantly not Slytherin, you would never survive." He continued on " No, not confident enough for Hufflepuff…" he trailed on "Ah! But the girl has a brain, and lots of courage, no doubt about that." The hat concluded, as it delved further into her mind. "A family dispute eh? Hmmm, a sibling rivalry would certainly interfere with your studies." He said, as if deep in thought. Then, his voice rang out for all to hear: "GRYFFINDOR!" Loud applause came from the Gryffindor table. Lydia was overcome with relief and happiness. On her way down, Drea was giving her an odd look, and James was standing on the bench motioning for her to come over.

"Great Job on the sorting Lydia." He congratulated her, as he smashed Sirius over to give her room to sit.

"You don't have to crush me you know!" Sirius said in an annoyed tone. Now her sister was shooting her death glares. Not once had James Potter stood on a bench to wave to her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Lydia, best house in the school!" Peter said when she finally had room to sit down.

"And somehow you managed to get in, huh Peter?" Sirius laughed as James agreed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Peter said, his self-esteem quickly vanishing.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys." Lydia said, a slight blush spreading across her face as she looked up to see Remus sitting across from her.

"Us Gryffindors stick together." Remus said with a smile.

"And, us Gryffindors, pull harmless little jokes on the Slytherin students." Said James as he went back to aiming his wand perfectly at the greasy-haired kids goblet.

"Oi! James!" A girl from down the table called.

"Don't be starting trouble with Severus already!" She warned once again, when James didn't look up the first time.

"Evans! It's just a bit of harmless fun!" James called down the table, still not looking from his mark.

"Great way to woo a girl James, call her by her last name." Remus teased, as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah mate, if you wanna start something, call 'er Lily for once." Sirius joined in.

James just glared at them while the rest of the group laughed.

"Chelsea Rindona." Called Professor McGonagall, as the snobby girl from earlier took a seat on the wooden stool. She sat still for about thirty seconds, when, just as sudden as it had been with Lydia, The hat cried: "SLYTHERIN!" 'Serves a nasty girl like that right' Lydia thought as Chelsea tore off the hat and went to the Slytherin table. But, to Lydia surprise, she was smiling the whole way down.

"What kind of person wants Slytherin for a house?" She whispered under her breath so no one would her.

"Some people consider it an honor I suppose. Most likely, her whole family is made up of Slytherin's." Came an answer to her question. Turns out Remus had heard her little voiced thought.

"Makes sense I guess." She said, giving him an odd look. 'He must have incredible hearing' She thought, still looking at him. 'Wonder what all the cuts are from?' her eyes rested on that same nasty slash on his face.

After the end of the sorting, Dumbledore went through the rules once again.

"And the Forbidden Forest is completely off-limits to students. Now that all the announcements are out of the way, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore waved his hand, and instantly food began to spring up all around the tables.

It was amazing. Everyone was having a good time, eating, talking and sharing stories.

Lydia had seen the effects of James's wand pointing when the Greasy haired boy went to take a drink.

"Lydia, Check this out." James told her, and pointed to the Greasy boy. As he went to put the cup to his lips, the pumpkin juice exploded in his face.

Everyone that knew of it was laughing, except Lily of coarse. She shot James a nasty look, and continued to talk with her friends.

"I don't think you scored to many points there James." Sirius laughed.

"You're never going to get her that way." Remus inquired and then went back to drinking his own juice.

"And who says I want her? I could have anyone I wanted." James stated, arrogance setting into his character.

"Sure mate, sure." Apparently Sirius knew when to change the subject.

After the feast, they were all escorted back to their common rooms by the prefects.

The common room, protected by the portrait of the Fat Lady, was a beautiful sight to behold. Decorated in Maroon and Gold, with a roaring fireplace, and many cozy chairs. Lydia was quite tired from all the excitement that day, so upon saying good night to her friends, she went up to the girls dormitories, to unpack, and get to bed.

It had to be 3:00 in the morning when Lydia was woken up by voices in the common room. Not wanting to be caught out of bed, she tiptoed down and hid on the steps, to find James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting in front of the fireplace. Normally, she would have walked away, but there was something in the air that made her want to stay and listen in.

"It's tomorrow night guys. I think McGonagall is gonna come get me from class around 11:30." Remus said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Don't worry Rem, we'll find a way to be able to stay with you." assured James and the other two nodded their heads.

" No! I'm way to dangerous. I'm lucky to have you guys still as friends. I don't want to end up hurting you, or doing worse."

"Oh, come off it." Said Sirius. "You think we would let you get rid of us?" He smiled at Remus.

"Yeah, there's no way you can stop us Moony." Stated Peter with a smile.

"Thanks Guys." Whispered Remus.

'I wonder what all that was about…' Lydia thought as she lay in bed. 'Sounds like a secret if you ask me." She continued to think, as the moon shown in through her half opened curtains.

Well, Once again, I put allot of work into this! I hope you liked it. Please Review! I don' own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Starting Classes, Secret Suspicions

The castle was a huge, beautiful, and utterly confusing place to live. Lydia had received her class schedule that morning, and, at first, she was pretty confident she could find all her classes with ease. 'Besides, stairs can't really change, can they?' she thought, while reading over it at breakfast in the Great Hall. She was sitting alone, figuring it all out, when she felt like she was being watched behind her back. Lydia had been a bit jumpy since her night on the stairs, where she had over heard a strange conversation between James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. 'What if they knew I was there? Did I leave any clue that I was? Why am I always asking myself nervous questions?' She kept thinking over and over. Although she was ashamed of eavesdropping on her friends, there was one element to the conversation that she couldn't get off her mind: Remus. Why had he said he was dangerous? He didn't look very dangerous to her anyway. And also, why was he leaving school? Nothing would add up for her, and she sat there in deep thought until suddenly…

"GOOD MORNING LYDIA!" the very cheery, and loud, voice of James Potter made her jump right out of her seat.

"I didn't hear anything!" she said in a panicked voice when she realized who it was.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said as he came around the other side of the table and sat down.

"N...nothing, sorry." She breathed out and sat down once again.

"Ooookay?" James said, as he to sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Sorry if I scared you there, I'm a bit of a morning person" he grinned, and took a piece of toast from the center of the table.

"Oi, James, here comes Mr. Sunshine, and Morning boy as we speak." Laughed Sirius, as a very pale, tired Remus, and sour looking Peter approached the table. Remus looked horrible, white as a ghost, and bags under his eyes. Peter, on the other hand, just looked upset that classes were starting, and he had to get up so early.

"Remus, you look…" Lydia searched her mind for a word that would cover his present state, but she was too slow.

"Just a cold, nothing more." Came his quick response, and a flash of a smile.

"It sure doesn't look like a cold…" She started, only to be interrupted by the arrival of hundreds of owls delivering the post. Many people had received packages and letters from home. Her parents, who still didn't know how to use wizard post, didn't send her, or Drea, anything. Drea, who was over chatting with her friends, kept looking up to see if James and Sirius were really laughing and talking with Lydia. 'Serves her right' she thought, and shot Drea a wicked little smile.

"So, Lydia, you going to be okay getting to your classes?" asked Peter, who sounded concerned. "My first day was horrible! I wouldn't have gotten to McGonagall's class with out James to help me." He added, while taking a look at her schedule.

"Here." James mumbled through a mouthful of bacon and eggs, which he had apparently stolen from Sirius's plate.

"The platter is like five inches away! Get yer own eggs…." Sirius trailed off, and muttered something about lazy and rude. James just laughed and handed her a piece of parchment with scrawled directions to each class on it.

"Thanks James." Lydia said, also smiling at Sirius, who had refilled his plate. Remus wasn't eating anything, and had barely said a word since the beginning of breakfast. Lydia didn't want to bother him about it, so she left him alone; all her questions from last night were left unanswered.

James's direction's had saved Lydia's life. She found out, that in fact, staircases at Hogwarts did most certainly move. Most of her classes went fine that day, just normal stuff, like rules and basic's. The only thing that could impose a problem for Lydia was transfiguration. Not only had she not turned her teacup into a mouse, but also she had been so violent with her wand, that she accidentally flung it at Chelsea Rindona's back, the Slytherin girl from before.

"And just what do you think you are doing? Do you realize I could have you thrown from this school? Do you understand?" Chelsea demanded as several other Slytherin students snickered.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Lydia felt her neck get hot as she managed to stutter the apology.

"You better be. Watch your back little girl." Chelsea sneered and went back to transfiguring her teacup. Not wanting to get caught up in a battle, Lydia just shrunk back in her seat, and remained quiet for the rest of the class.

On her way back to Gryffindor tower, she met up with James, Sirius, and Peter in the corridor. People stopped long enough to stare and wonder who she was, and why she was with James Potter.

"How was your first day?" James asked, not noticing the rude stares, and apparently seeing that something was wrong.

"It…it was fine." She lied.

"You sure? You look a bit upset." Sirius questioned her. It was very hard to lie to these boys, so she decided to change the subject.

"Hey, where's Remus?" she asked, even though she knew he had been taken out of class earlier that day for some unknown reason.

"Oh, uh, he received word that his mum was sick." Said Peter instantly, as if he had practiced the reply over and over. 'Wait, how could he have known his mom was going to be sick last night? That doesn't make sense…' she thought, giving Peter a puzzled look.

"Yeah, she just fell ill this morning." Sirius said, not noticing the change in subject. 'Now it makes even less sense.' She continued to wonder. James had suddenly become very quiet and fidgety, he kept running his fingers through his hair, and he didn't say a word until they got up to Gryffindor tower, where he muttered the password to get inside the common room.

"_Laidassion" _James said, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to let them pass. They crossed the room together and ended up sitting in the soft cushy armchairs around the fire. The very place they were last night when Lydia was spying on them, all except for Remus, who's chair remained empty.

"So what really happened in class today Lydia?" came James's voice, only this time he seemed upset about something, and he kept glancing out the window.

"Well I'm no good at transfiguration." She admitted. 'Well at least it's half of the truth right?' she thought, her conscious lightening ever so slightly.

"Oh transfiguration is easy," started Sirius. "Just concentrate hard on what you want the object to become, you'll get the hang of it." He finished with the same hollow expression James was wearing.

"What's wrong with you guys today?" she asked, she was beginning to worry, she had never seen any of them act like this.

"Huh? No…nothings wrong! Were just worried about Rem's mum." Peter said, suddenly becoming very jumpy.

"There's something wrong here, but I'll leave you guys to talk about." She said as she made to get up.

"No, Lydia, don't go, were okay I swear…" James tried to stop her.

"Seriously, I just want to go for a walk." She smiled and began to walk out.

"Okay, but you really don't have to leave Lydia, were just close with his, er, mom." Sirius called as she climbed through the hole. Lydia completely understood, they just needed some alone time to talk, they were worried about Remus, but that didn't mean that she couldn't try to satisfy her own curiosity. She had been trying to get a chance to explore the castle ever since she got there; this was her chance to do it. She walked down the foyer, and then through the grand entrance, outside into the evening air. While walking towards the lake, she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before when she was on the boat. There was a rather large, and rather evil, looking tree right out in the middle of the grounds. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks, but every so often she could see it move from where she sat by the edge of the lake. After staring out at the lake, she noticed movement coming from behind the tree. A woman, dressed all in white was coming from the base of the tree. 'That's the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey…Why was she in that tree?' Lydia thought while looking at the nurse, confused. Madam Pomfrey was looking around, as if to make sure no one had seen her emerge. Sensing the trouble she could get into if found, she hid behind the tree she was leaning against. Madam Pomfrey was bustling up towards the school. She kept looking around, to try and see if she was followed, or seen. With her fears at rest, Madam Pomfrey entered the castle thinking she was undetected. 'Did she come from inside the tree?' Lydia thought as she ran up the hill towards the great tree. Once she got close enough, she realized that she was not imagining the movement among it branches. That tree had defiantly just made a move to hit her.

"I wouldn't go to near that tree, especially tonight, oh no." came a cold icy voice from behind her. It was that Greasy-haired boy from before, Severus Snape. 'Oh no, Iv been found!' Lydia thought frantically as she turned around slowly.

"You know, curiosity can get you into worlds of trouble, I know that for a fact." He said, a sinister smile played across he lips.

"I…I didn't mean to be here! I'm just…Um..." She stammered, becoming increasingly afraid of him.

"Sense you're so curious," He started, "Lets make a game of it shall we?" He said, and started to mumble some words under his breath. "I don't like anyone who hangs with that dirty showoff Potter and his gang. You won't feel the effects until the next full moon…" he trailed off, leaving her confused, scared, and alone.

She had made her way up, back to Gryffindor tower, where her friends rose to greet her. After talking and apologies, they retired to their dormitories, where she laid thinking about Severus's words. A long Howl sounded from the grounds, as she drifted off into slumber.

Sorry for the short chapter! Please review, and I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.


End file.
